


На крыше

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Написано на кинкфест "И пришла весна..." http://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p215230282.htmТ1-15. Зимний на задании. Секс прямо во время задания с кем-то из команды или сразу с несколькими.





	На крыше

Позиция была хреновая. Два ряда высоченных зданий, превративших узкую улицу практически в ущелье. Единственное место, с которого просматривался выход из нужного им дома — крыша здания прямо напротив, высотой в пятнадцать этажей. Поэтому следить за улицей приходилось не лежа, относительно удобно опираясь на локти, а стоя на четвереньках и свисая с низкого парапета. Винтовка с оптическим прицелом была подвижно закреплена на краю, но даже это не спасало: Рамлоу попробовал постоять так, глядя в окуляр, и через десять минут отполз, чертыхаясь: поясницу запекло, колени протестующе заныли. Стало понятно, почему для этой миссии по избавлению от готового вывалить все секреты на стол перебежчика разбудили Солдата. Только он мог ждать, не меняя позиции, вот уже четвертый час подряд, не теряя ни терпения, ни способности положить выстрел точно в цель в те несколько секунд, пока предателя под охраной целой толпы телохранителей бегом будут вести от выхода из здания до бронированного лимузина. Дело осложнялось тем, что точного графика передвижений объекта либо не существовало вовсе, либо он разрабатывался на каждый день отдельно, поэтому предсказать, когда именно к крыльцу подъедет машина и выбежит группа с плешивым мужичонкой в центре, было невозможно. Приходилось постоянно быть начеку. Что такое важное знал этот неприметный гриб, Рамлоу не сообщили, да для него это и не играло никакой роли. Приказано ликвидировать, без шуму и пыли — это все, что ему требовалось знать. Поэтому он и маялся на крыше высотки, контролируя самое надежное оружие, которым владел ЩИТ — Зимнего Солдата. Их доставили ночью, чтобы не привлекать внимания, спустили на тросах с вертолета за три квартала, а до нужной крыши они добрались своими силами. У здания, на котором они дислоцировались сейчас, значительной охраны не было, и они беспрепятственно проникли на самый верх. Замок на крепкой чердачной двери не выдержал напора стальной руки, и они заняли наиболее выгодную позицию для выполнения задания. А потом оставалось только ждать. Время от времени Рамлоу подползал к краю, смотрел в бинокль вниз, оценивая обстановку, но у него вскоре начинала кружиться голова. А Солдат ничего, даже плечами не поводил, чтобы сбросить напряжение.   
  
Первые часа два Рамлоу был занят: проверил периметр, убедившись, что их никто не “обрадует” внезапно, отметился о пребывании на месте выполнения задания, убедился, что винтовка надежно держится на подставке и что Солдат не спланирует птичкой, перевесившись через ограждение. Потом посидел, отдохнул, поглазел в бинокль вниз и на окна дома напротив. Охраняли перебежчика на совесть, так что никаких сведений о том, где именно расположено его помещение, ЩИТу при всех его продвинутых технологиях раздобыть не удалось. Поэтому Рамлоу бросил это дело и просто ненадолго завис, восстанавливая силы. Но в конце концов ему надоело. Делать было решительно нечего, пользование всеми электронными гаджетами строжайше регламентировано во избежание обнаружения, и поэтому он вот уже пятый час сидел на крыше, прислонившись спиной к вентиляционной трубе, и пялился Солдату в спину. Точнее, учитывая его позицию, в задницу.  
  
Солдат стоял практически в идеальной коленно-локтевой, вскинув обтянутый черными тактическими штанами зад высоко вверх, расставив для устойчивости колени и прижавшись щекой к ложу винтовки. Задница была упругая и накачанная, как и полагается иметь живому оружию и специалисту по рукопашному бою, а набедренные ремни для ножей, перехватывавшие ноги Солдата, только подчеркивали ее.  
  
Рамлоу никогда Солдатом особенно не интересовался, других развлечений хватало, но сейчас все его внимание невольно сосредоточилось на нем, и он убивал время как мог. И при виде этой тактически идеальной задницы мысли в голову полезли всякие.   
  
Технически Солдат был мужского пола, однако в ЩИТе и, тем более, в ГИДРЕ давно уже большинство сотрудников использовало местоимения среднего рода, говоря о нем, словно он был неодушевленным предметом. По сути он и был таковым, идеальной установкой для нажатия курка в нужный момент или исполнения прочей грязной работы. От него невозможно было добиться настоящего отклика, только криков во время процедур и порой совершенно безумной ярости после заданий, обуздать которую удавалось далеко не сразу. В остальное время он тупо пялился на свои ноги или в стену, реагируя исключительно на прямые вопросы, касавшиеся его деятельности. Робот, а не человек, короче. И поэтому постепенно Рамлоу утвердился в мысли, что ни у задницы как таковой, ни у дырки в ней пола нет. Представив себе, как выглядел бы Солдат, не будь на нем проклятых штанов, Рамлоу кашлянул и подвинулся, стараясь ослабить давление на внезапно потяжелевший член.  
  
Следующие тридцать минут облегчения не принесли. Солдат позиции не менял, а смотреть Рамлоу кроме как на него или в небо с редкими утренними облачками было решительно некуда. Отметив, что очередная четверть часа подошла к концу, Рамлоу подобрался к парапету и посмотрел вниз. В отличие от крыши, освещенной солнцем, улица оставалась сумрачной. Редкие прохожие двигались в обоих направлениях. У входа в дом скучал здоровенный амбал, который в этот момент сосредоточенно обкусывал заусенец. Рамлоу хмыкнул. Надежная охрана, нечего сказать. По идее, амбалу следовало сидеть на этой крыше вместо них, а не торчать у всех на виду и в месте ограниченного обзора. Рамлоу проверил улицу, насколько было возможно, но ни малейшего намека на более-менее внушительный автомобиль не увидел. Опустив бинокль, хотел уже вернуться на место, но посмотрел на Солдата и решил повременить.  
  
Рамлоу чувствовал себя дураком, когда опускал ладонь на левую половинку задницы Солдата. Тот ощутимо напрягся, хоть и не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы отодвинуться. Рамлоу сглотнут внезапно пересохшим ртом.  
  
— Продолжать наблюдение, — отдал он приказ еще более хриплым голосом, чем обычно. — Все внимание на объект. Минимум движений.  
  
Солдат буквально закаменел, следуя указаниям. Рамлоу тихо хмыкнул. Ему нравилась эта способность Солдата следовать приказам до последней буквы. Он похлопал по грубой ткани, попытался помять скрытую под ней задницу, но не преуспел. И внезапно решился.  
  
Заполз Солдату за спину, просунул руки ему под живот и расстегнул одну за другой усиленные застежки. Потом наконец смог стянуть край штанов с бледных ягодиц, подставив их солнечным лучам и свежему ветерку.  
  
Где-то впереди Солдат втянул в себя воздух, но ни единым жестом не проявил ни сопротивления, ни одобрения происходящему. Не снимая перчаток без пальцев, Рамлоу погладил кожу, оставляя на ней едва заметные розовые следы. Солдат практически никогда не проводил под солнцем времени больше необходимого для выполнения заданий, и уж тем более не загорал вот уже много десятилетий, поэтому кожа его оставалась молочно-белой, будто фарфоровой. Рамлоу на пробу царапнул ногтем, ягодицу перечеркнула ярко-красная полоса. Кожа была очень гладкой и шелковистой, приятной.   
  
Он положил обе ладони на ягодицы Солдата и раздвинул их. Темное отверстие между ними выглядело плотно сжатым и неприступным. Рамлоу захотелось изменить это. Вскрыть Солдата собственным членом как консервную банку ножом. Он провел большим пальцем по складочкам вверх и вниз и на пробу надавил, пытаясь протиснуть кончик пальца.  
  
Испачкаться он не боялся, зная, что перед каждой заморозкой Солдата промывали насквозь с обоих концов, пьяный техник как-то рассказывал. А после пробуждения накачивали питательными веществами и жидкостью внутривенно. Его кормили специальной высококалорийной смесью, которую из-за цвета и консистенции называли дрисней. Та была сделана так, что усваивалась практически без остатка. Так что Солдат был изнутри чист и готов к употреблению.  
  
Рамлоу усилил нажим, обвел анус несколько раз, чуть щекоча, и опять толкнулся на пробу. Дырка сжалась. Рамлоу слегка размахнулся и жестко припечатал свободной рукой задницу Солдата.  
  
— Отставить сопротивление, — прохрипел он. — Следи за улицей и расслабься, мать твою.  
  
Мышцы слегка обмякли, но дырка ожидаемо осталась плотно сжатой. Рамлоу прицелился и плюнул точно в расселину. Подхватил потекшую каплю пальцем, размазал и, используя как смазку, с натугой протолкнул большой палец в Солдата до половины. Солдат замер, казалось, даже дышать перестал. Рамлоу покрутил пальцем туда-сюда, потом протянул слегка назад и впихнул обратно, на этот раз до самого основания.   
  
Его палец охватил плотный жар. Мышцы подавались упруго, неохотно. Рамлоу понравилось, как тело Солдата будто тянется за ним, не желая выпускать, а потом, при движении внутрь, сдается, повинуясь напору. Он плюнул еще раз и заработал пальцем активнее. Анус заблестел от слюны, слегка припух и порозовел. Он загнал палец до упора и провернул, глядя, как наливается краской кожа. Специально повел рукой так, чтобы царапнуть швом на перчатке, чтобы опять перехватило дыхание ему там, чтобы, может, даже зажмурился на секунду, с-сука…  
  
Зажмурился сам Рамлоу, а потом убрал руку и принялся торопливо расстегиваться. Вот теперь ему просто необходимо было засадить, засадить и выебать, жестко и… чтоб без всяких телячьих нежностей.  
  
Без смазки сухой член не хотел лезть ни в какую, Рамлоу даже взмок слегка. Потом припомнил, что в походной миниаптечке есть дезинфицирующий гель. Доставая тюбик, он даже хмыкнул пару раз. Вот жаль, что с Солдатом не пошутишь, тот не смеется и вообще никак на шутки не реагирует. Гель был холодный и быстро сох, но Рамлоу не пожалел и выдавил почти весь тюбик Зимнему на задницу, а остатки себе на член. Размазал, пережал член у корня, вдавил чуть снизу… и проскочил. Не до упора разом, но проскочил. Его буквально как тисками сдавило, аж глаза на лоб полезли. Он просунул руку Зимнему между ног и безжалостно стиснул в ладони его яйца.  
  
— Я те… подавлю.  
  
Давление на член упало. Не пропало, конечно, но теперь можно было двигаться. Понемножку, потихонечку… Гель неплохо скользил, щипал немного в щели, но, в целом, было неплохо. Солдат не двигался. Пальцы живой руки побелели, однако спина оставалась ровной, и даже дыхание вроде как не сбивалось. Хотя плевать было Рамлоу на его дыхание, с колокольни, с башни, с крыши этой проклятой плевать. Он сейчас елозил в раю, чувствуя, что еще пару раз и сорвется.  
  
Надо же было автомобилю именно в этот момент вывернуть из какой-то подворотни. И одновременно входная дверь дома распахнулась.  
Солдат чуть подался вперед, а Рамлоу позорно спустил от этого движения, когда мышцы скользнули по стволу. И к счастью. Потому что кончив, он замер, отходя от оргазма, яркого, как вспышка светошумовой гранаты. И именно в этот момент Солдат чуть повел винтовкой и плавно, на выдохе, нажал на спусковой крючок. Его тело полностью поглотило отдачу, Рамлоу ее вообще не заметил.  
  
— Задание выполнено, — прохрипел Солдат своим роботоголосом.  
  
Рамлоу выдернул без предупреждения, плюнув на то, что наверняка Солдату было не слишком приятно, подцепил бинокль и уставился вниз. Там суетились люди и кто-то лежал между ними. Рамлоу видел кровь, не особенно и яркую на таком расстоянии.  
  
— Хорошо, собирайся, — бросил он.  
  
Солдат с усилием разогнулся, будто давно немазанный Железный дровосек. Даже не притронувшись к штанам, принялся снимать винтовку с крепления. Рамлоу раздраженно зарычал.  
  
— Че возишься, как баба на сносях? Подтяни штаны и застегнись, тоже мне, голым задом сверкает.  
  
Солдат послушался. Отполз на шаг, подтянул белье, потом принялся застегивать штаны. Он ничем не выдал, что ему неприятно, хотя Рамлоу предполагал, что вряд ли ему хорошо было с задницей, полной чужой кончи и медицинского геля. Ему самому стало как-то отвратно и захотелось помыться. Но до мытья еще было несколько часов. Нужно было добраться до места встречи с командой поддержки, прежде чем весь квартал оцепят силы полиции. Солдат шагал немного скованно, неся футляр с винтовкой, но причиной тому могла быть обычная мышечная усталость. Рамлоу сам соснул бы минуть эдак пятьсот, не меньше. Если бы они у него были, эти минуты на сон. И можно бы Зимнего под бок, приковать понадежнее… Фантазия Рамлоу заработала в совершенно новом направлении.  
  
Крыша осталась позади, забытая и брошенная.


End file.
